


The Adventure of Sheldon and Alan

by RandyQueen



Series: The Adventures of Sheldon and Alan [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confused Simon Lewis, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Diners, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon and Alec are friends and you can't take that away from me, Simon-centric, Time Travel, Waiter Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Sheldon and Alan Wilson were brothers. At least, that's what everyone thought they knew. Lo and behold, Simon Lewis and Alec Lightwood are stuck in the past because of some accidental magic.The only problem is the familiar faces and finding a way back home.





	The Adventure of Sheldon and Alan

Simon was stuck.  
  
With Alec.  
  
In 1953.  
  
How did this become his life? That’s right, Clary followed Jace.  
  
Simon didn’t know what happened. One minute, he was talking with Alec, the next, they’re in a New York that was downgraded.  
  
Simon freaked out. “What happened?”  
  
Alec sighed. “Max. He must have tried to portal me home and messed up the portal.”  
  
“Isn’t he three?” Simon asked.  
  
“Accidental magic, like in Harry Potter,” Alec said.  
  
Simon sputtered. “Did you just make a reference?”  
  
Alec blushed. “Magnus made me read and watch it.”  
  
“Well, onto more pressing manners, where are we?”  
  
“Why are you asking me? I have not clue.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “We should walk around and try to find that out.”  
  
  
They found out where they were, alright. They were in New York. In 1953. You can see what was wrong. They constantly got weird looks from the people.  
  
“We need to calm down and figure out what to do,” Alec said as if sensing Simon’s internal panic.  
  
“How about finding a way home?” Simon said.  
  
“First, we need to gather some money and get a place. Job too,” Alec said, ignoring Simon.  
  
“I guess we should go look at apartments for rent.”  
  
  
The cost of the rent shocked Simon. $60 a month? In 2012, it was more than ten times the amount. They had gone through a few apartments before settling on a nice small place in the city. It was a studio apartment, so they had to put up a divider.  
  
They scrambled for money in their wallets and pockets and came up with $500. It was a lot for being in 1953. Not wanting to lose a familiar face, they both went shopping. They stocked their fridge with some necessities (Simon and Alec had a moment of shock when they saw the prices).  
  
At the moment, the didn’t have mattresses, so they slept on the floor for the first nights. Simon got a job at a diner nearby, and Alec worked as a cashier. If Simon had thought minimum wage was bad in 2012, 1953 wasn’t any better.  
  
To not arouse suspicion, Simon and Alec posed as brothers. Alan Wilson and Sheldon Wilson were born. People cast disbelieving looks every time they told people they were brothers.  
  
Simon was working when he saw a familiar face. He blinked and had another internal panic (he seemed to do that a lot, lately). Raphael Santiago was in the diner. Simon could tell by his heartbeat that Raphael was human. He never knew when he was turned. It must’ve happened around this time.  
  
Stephanie, another worker, took one look, groaned, and begged Simon to take his order.  
  
“Why?” Simon asked.  
  
“He isn’t the best customer if you know what I mean,” She said.  
  
Simon did know, so he reluctantly took Raphael’s table.  
  
“Hello, I’m Sheldon and I will be your waiter today. Would you like anything to drink?” Simon asked.  
  
“Coffee.” One worded answer from him then. He turned to the other people in the booth.  
  
“And for you?”  
  
“I’ll take a coke,” a blond haired boy said.  
  
“Make that two,” the black haired boy said.  
  
Simon smiled, wrote down the order, and scurried to fulfill the order.  
  
Stephanie was twirling her brown hair. “How was he?”  
“One worded answer. Is he always like that?”  
  
“Pretty much. He scowls at any attempt of conversation with anyone but his lackeys,” Stephanie sighed.  
  
“Wow,” was all Simon could say. Stephanie hummed in agreement.  
  
Simon went to take the drinks to Raphael’s table. As he walked, he heard overheard a part of their conversation.  
  
“Are we really going to take on the vamp tonight?” the blond asked.  
  
“Yes, Manny,” Raphael said in a bored tone.  
  
“Raphael, how are we going to do this?” The kid with black hair said.  
  
“We’ll go in and confront Karnstein, see if he stops. If not, we’ll kill him.”  
  
Simon gulped. Were they going to kill a vampire? Raphael hunted vampires? Ironic. He walked with a smile and set the drinks in front of them. “Would you like to order anything else?”  
  
Raphael, Manny, and Thomas (he learned the kid's name) had ordered a basket of fries to share. Simon grabbed a basket and gave it to then. All the while, trying not to be afraid that they knew that he was a vampire.  
  
Soon enough, his shift ended and he went back to the apartment he shared with Alec. Somehow, they had managed to furnish the how well. Both he and Alec got a bed set for $315. Simon was still shocked at this. Their fridge was well stocked with a pound of chicken and sirloin, milk, butter, and eggs. In the pantry sat a ten-pound bag of potatoes.  
  
Simon rarely saw Raphael in the diner anymore. On occasion, he would see the man at night. He would sit a booth, looking paler than usual and eat before rushing out of the diner, looking sick. The third time it happened, Simon realized that he must have been turned.  
  
“You okay, sir?” Simon asked Raphael one day. He wasn’t going to live this down if Raphael remembered.  
  
“Yes,” Raphael said curtly.  
  
“Okay.” Simon raised his hands. “ Just making sure you weren’t going to be sick all over the booth. I clean these, you know.”  
  
Raphael raised a brow. “I’ve just caught a bug.”  
That was the most he ever said to Simon. “Well that sucks,” he said.  
  
Raphael let a small smile show before it slipped off his face. “It sure does.”  
  
  
Simon saw Raphael more often after his chat with the vampire. Stephanie was thoroughly shocked.  
  
“He said more that a word to you?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t know why,” Simon answered.  
  
She shook her head. The door opened and Raphael entered. “Go ahead,” she waved.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes fondly and went to the table sat at. “Welcome to the diner, what can I get you?”  
  
“I’ll take vanilla milkshake.”  
  
“Coming right up,” Simon said. “How are you by the way?”  
  
“Still feeling down,” Raphael replied.  
  
“That’s not good,” Simon said.  
  
“Yeah.” Raphael looked a bit sad.  
  
“Hey,” Simon said, waiting to continue until Raphael looked at him. “You’ll get better.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
  
The one main problem with being stuck in 1953, it was with Alec. Alec who hadn’t see his fiance in a month. Alec who missed his family. Alec who was being an ass right now.  
  
Simon had gone to comfort Alec when the other lashed out.  
  
“Whoa,” Simon said with his hands raised. “Are you okay?”  
  
“No,” Alec said, sounding miserable. “It’s been a month and we haven’t found anything that would lead us to a way home.”  
  
“I miss home too,” Simon admitted.  
  
Then an idea sparked in his mind. “There’s this bar I see every time I walk home for work,” he started.  
  
  
Getting drunk was not a good idea. Alec became all mopey.  
  
“I just miss them,” Alec said, leaning towards a stranger.  
  
Simon quickly moved to pull him away. “Sorry.” he gave an apologetic smile.  
  
“Alan, we should go,” he said to Alec, pushing him to the door.  
  
“But,” Alec slurred.  
  
“Nope.” Simon started to support the man.  
  
“I can walk.” Alec sounded confident, so Simon let go of him. Only for Alec to fall forward. Simon surged to grab him.  
  
“No you can't,” Simon said.  
  
“I can't,” Alec grumbled. Simon chuckled.  
  
“Do you think that we'll go home?” Alec asked.  
  
Simon paused their walking. “I don't know,” he said after a long pause.  
  
“I just,” Alec sniffled. “I miss everyone. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Max and Magnus and Rafael.”  
  
“Clary?” Simon asked amused. They started to walk again.  
  
“We have become friends,” Alec said. His slurring was lightening.  
  
“That's great!” Simon exclaimed.  
  
Alec squinted at something. “Magnus?” He whispered. He let go of Simon and stumbled away.  
  
“Oh, no,” Simon said when he saw that it was, in fact, Magnus.  
  
“You came back!” Alec spoke in a tone that poured happiness.  
  
“Alan!” Simon called.  
  
“I'm sorry?” Magnus said.  
  
“I am so sorry about him,” Simon said, keeping a pretense that he didn't know this Magnus. “He had a bit too much to drink.”  
  
Magnus nodded. “I see. Hope it goes well.”  
  
Alec fumbled for something. He pushed his hand forward. Magnus raised a brow at what was in Alec's hand. He clearly was sobering up.  
  
Magnus looked at Alec weirdly. “Why are you giving me this?”  
  
Simon could see that Alec was nervous. In his hands was a scarf. One that he’d seen Alec and Magnus wear a few times.  
  
“It’s yours. I don’t need it,” Alec said, thrusting it into the warlock’s hands.  
  
“Okay.” Magnus raised an eyebrow dismissively.  
  
Alec smiled awkwardly and Simon knew that they had to leave. “Nice meeting you, but we have to go,” Simon said, dragging a love-sick Alec away.  
  
“What was that for?” Simon asked as soon as they were away from Magnus.  
  
“I don’t know! I panicked.”  
  
“I can see that,” Simon said, pushing his hair back. “The number one rule of time travel is to not interfere. By giving the scarf to Magnus, you interfered.”  
  
“You don’t think I don’t know that? I think I was the one to give him that scarf, though. Magnus told me that he got it this year,” Alec stressed.  
  
“This was always meant to happen,” Simon realized.  
  
“I think so,” Alec said  
  
Simon started to walk faster, trying to get to their apartment. He needed to eat and forget about this.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alec said. Simon paused in his walking.  
  
“Why are you sorry?” He said.  
  
“I could have messed things up.” Alec looked down.  
  
Simon walked up to Alec. He placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Simon admitted.  
  
Alec looked up at Simon, confusion on his face. “What?”  
  
“I may have ranintoRaphaeltheotherdayandtalkedwithhim,” Simon spit out.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I may have ran into Raphael the other day and talked with him,” Simon said slower while removing his hand from Alec’s shoulder.  
  
Alec nodded slowly with a thoughtful expression. “Well, we did talk with Magnus.”  
  
Simon sighed in relief.  
  
“Oh no,” Alec said, “don’t think I am not mad that you didn’t tell me.”  
  
Simon sighed in defeat. “I understand,” He said like a scolded child.  
  
Alec huffed a laugh, causing Simon to laugh. They began to walk again.  
  
“We’re going to need his help,” Simon said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Magnus, as it turned out, was hard to find. Since they ran into him, they weren’t able to get ahold of the warlock. Simon was about to give up when he ran into the man at the diner. Sitting with Raphael.  
  
“Hello again,” Magnus said leaning forward, chin propped up on his hand.  
  
“Hi,” Simon said. “Again, so sorry about my brother. He’s missing his family.”  
  
“Oh, it’s quite alright.” Magnus seemed to deflate a little. So, Magnus like Alec in the fifties.  
  
“Listen,” Simon started.  
  
“Sheldon!” Simon turned to see Alec walking toward him.  
  
“Hey, what up?” Simon asked.  
  
“You forgot your snack.” Alec tossed him a thermos.  
  
“Thanks, Alan. You’re a lifesaver.”  
  
Alec shrugged. “No problem.” His eyes widened when he saw who Simon was talking to.  
  
“Hi,” Alec said, dumbfounded.  
  
“Hello,” Magnus purred.  
  
“Look, I’m so-”  
  
“It’s alright,” Magnus interrupted. He turned to Simon. “What were you saying earlier?”

“One second,” Simon said, holding a finger up. “Steph!” He yelled. “I’m going on a break.”  
  
Simon sat down next to Magnus. “So, me and Alan need your help.”  
  
“Ever so blunt,” Alec muttered. He sat next to Raphael who looked uncomfortable.  
  
“And why do you think I can help?” Magnus asked, clearly skeptical.  
  
Instead of answering verbally, Simon opened his thermos and took a swig. Alec face palmed.  
  
“You two are vampires?” Raphael asked, smelling the blood.  
  
“No,” Alec spoke. “He is. I’m not.”  
  
“Then what are you?”  
  
Alec rolled his sleeve up, pulled his steele out, and removed his glamor rune.  
  
“Shadowhunter,” Magnus said, looking at the pair with interest.  
  
“Warlock,” Alec replied to Magnus. He turned to Raphael. “Vampire.”  
  
“Alan,” Simon warned.  
  
“I suppose you know who I am?” Magnus said.  
  
“Magnus Bane,” Alec said, smugly. Simon knew it was an act,  
  
“And how does the Clave need my help?”  
  
“Not the Clave,” Simon said. “Just us.”  
  
Magnus leaned back. “Going against the Clave? And why would you do that?”  
  
Simon looked at Alec. Alec nodded.  
  
“Simon! Break’s over!” Stephanie called.  
  
Simon took a breath. “Perhaps we should finish this conversation elsewhere.”  
  
  
Magnus and Raphael reluctantly stayed in the diner until Simon’s shift was over. They agreed to go to Magnus and Raphael’s place for the privacy.  
  
“So what is it that you need help with?” Magnus asked when they settled on the couches.  
  
Alec took charge. “We need to get home.”  
  
“And where is that?”  
  
“You won’t believe us,” Simon said. He and Alec sat together.  
  
“Try me,” Magnus challenged.  
  
“2012.”  
  
Magnus started to laugh. “You can’t be serious. Time travel isn’t a thing.”  
  
“It is when a three-year-old has magic,” Alec stated.  
  
“You were right, I certainly don’t believe you,” Magnus said, seemingly not hearing Alec.  
  
“I don’t either,” Raphael said. Simon forgot that he was there.  
  
“How do we get you to believe us?” Simon asked.  
  
“I don’t think you can,” Alec said.  
  
Simon thought hard before it came to him. “I’ll be right back!” He said.  
  
Simon sped to his and Alec’s apartment and scoured around a bit. When he found what he was looking for, he sped back.  
  
“Here,” Simon said, presenting his phone.  
  
“What’s this supposed to be?” Magnus asked.  
  
“A phone.” Simon relished in the disbelieving look.  
  
Magnus handed it back. “ I still don’t believe you.”  
  
Alec reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took something out and gave it to Magnus. It was a picture.  
  
Magnus’ eyes roamed over the picture. His eyebrows rose as he gave the picture to Raphael who looked at it and gave it back to Alec.  
  
Simon looked at it and saw his friends. They all sat in Taki’s. In the middle was Clary with Jace’s arm around her. Izzy sat on Clary’s other side her arm around Alec’s neck. Alec sat next to Magnus who was laughing at the scene. Simon was on the other side of Jace, baring his fangs while Raphael looked on in disappointment.  
  
Simon took in a sharp breath. Kealie had taken that photo.  
  
“That’s too real to be fake,” Magnus said.  
  
“So you know us in the future?” Raphael asked.  
  
“More like tolerate,” Simon said at the same time Alec said, “Yes.”  
  
Alec gave Simon a blank look.  
  
“So the girl with black is is your sister?” Magnus inquired.

  
“Actually,” Simon said. “We aren’t related. We needed a cover. Izzy is his sister.”  
  
Magnus nodded. “Make sense, you two don’t look alike.”  
  
“So, how exactly did this happen?” Magnus asked.  
  
“Me and Simon were walking and then appeared here. I’m sure our Magnus is working on something as we speak,” Alec said.  
  
“Do you know what caused this?”  
  
“My son,” Alec said.  
  
“How did your son do this?” Raphael asked, incredulously.  
  
“He’s a three-year-old warlock. Do the math,” Alec said.  
  
“You have a warlock child?” Magnus asked. Right, that wasn’t something you see every day.  
  
“Yes,” Alec pulled another picture out of hs wallet. Max stood with a big smile on his face. He wasn’t glamored so his blue skin and horns showed.  
  
“Do things change that much then?”  
  
“Okay,” Simon said. “Number one rule of time traveling: Don’t tell others the future.”  
  
Alec looked at Simon. “I thought is ‘to not interfere.’,” Alec said while air quoting.  
  
“Semantic,” Simon waved.  
  
“You’re very contradictory,” Alec said.  
  
Simon shrugged.  
  
“So, do you know how exactly your son sent you here?” Magnus asked. In his fingers, he now held a drink.’’  
  
“We figured that he wanted me and tried to portal me to him. Something must have gone wrong because me and Sheldon are now here,” Alec said.  
  
“I get the feeling that your names aren’t really Sheldon and Alan,” Raphael said with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
“Telling you our names could change a lot,” Simon said in explanation.  
  
“Right,” Raphael raised an eyebrow at him. Simon ignored the feeling he got.  
  
“I'll check with some friends,” Magnus said.  
  
  
Things were different, now that Magnus and Raphael were helping them. Simon had taken to help Raphael with his training. A warlock could only go so far.  
  
“Again,” Simon said.  
  
Raphael panted from his position on the floor. Not that he needed to. Simon was teaching him how to use his strength and to not hurt others with it.  
  
Yes, Simon realized that he is pretty much trained himself since he used other Raphael's training. It was the only way he knew.  
  
“Why do I have to do this?” He whined.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Do you want to crush people?” He said. “Unintentionally, of course,” he added.  
  
“No,” Raphael said as he stood.  
  
Simon laughed. “Come on, again.” He gestured.  
  
Raphael charged him. Simon easily sidestepped him. “Do just use your body,” he mimicked the other Raphael. “Use your brain, use the anything and everything.”  
  
Raphael had that familiar smirk on his face and Simon knew he was screwed. He would get that smirk when he trained Simon and find a way to get him on the floor.  
  
Next thing he knew, Raphael was gone from his sight. He had done this a lot in future, it was supposed to help with honing his senses.  
  
Simon easily knew that Raphael was in the rafters of the warehouse. He pretended to not know that. He moved like he was looking for the other vampire. Raphael was jumping from bar to bar above him.  
  
He more felt than saw Raphael drop down. Simon was ready for it. He used the momentum roll forward so that Raphael was on his back, Simon above him with his fangs bared.  
  
“Di-,” Raphael choked. “How do you do that?”  
  
“What? Beat you?” Simon teased.  
  
Raphael glared with no heat. It was then that Simon noticed how close they were. They were so close that if one of them moved their head slightly, their lips would brush. Simon quickly stood.  
  
“That concludes our lesson,” Simon said. Then he fled.  
  
  
Simon was confused and panicking. His unbeating heart beated, metaphorically, of course, every time he was around Raphael, past or future. He needed advice. Advice from Alec.  
  
He found Alec at their apartment. Alec had his head in his hands.  
  
“Whoa, everything alright?” Simon asked, momentarily forgetting his problem.  
  
“I made a fool of myself, again,” Alec mumbled into his hands.  
  
Simon sat next to him. “What’d you do?”  
  
“Magnus flirted with me and I turned into a stuttering mess,” Alec confessed, looking up at Simon. “I haven’t done that since we started to date in the future.”  
  
“I’m sure this is all new. You don’t know this version of him personally. He has changed,” Simon tried to reassure.  
  
“I know.” Alec sighed. “So, what has you running in like a bat from Hell?”  
  
It was Simon’s turn to put his head in his hands and groaned. “I am having a BGP.”  
  
“A what?”  
  
“A big gay panic,” Simon elaborated.  
  
“And you came to me?” Alec’s tone held the incredulousness that Simon expected.  
  
“Yes!” Simon cried. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I am really feeling like this, or if it is just me longing for something familiar.” He looked pleadingly at Alec.  
  
Alec gave him a look. “How long have you felt like this?”  
  
“Since I’ve know him,” Simon answered.  
  
“Then you probably like him,” Alec said slowly.  
  
“That’s the problem!” Alec looked affronted so Simon hastily added: “He hates me in the future and I have had my fair share of unrequited loves and crushes. I mean look at Clary and Jace; that didn’t go well for me.”  
  
“Jace?” Alec’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“He’s hot!” Simon defended.

“I know,” Alec said. “I did like him for a bit too.”  
  
“Something we had in common.” Simon chuckled along with Alec.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Alec spoke, “This never happened.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
  
As the second month of their adventure rolled by, Simon and Alec got closer. In the future, this probably never would have happened. Simon was still getting used to it.  
  
Magnus had informed them via fire messaged that no one had any knowledge of a time traveling spell. He also sent them books to go over while he went over his own pile.  
  
Simon was going over said pile of books, not paying any attention to any of the words swimming before him.  
  
“You okay?” Alec asked from where he sat across from Simon.  
  
“Not really,” Simon said honestly. “I just want to go home.”  
  
Alec set his book down and walked over to sit next to Simon. He rested a hand on his arm. “I do too. That’s why we’re helping Magnus go over these books so we can get home faster.”  
  
Simon place his book on the table and rested his head on it. “I also miss Google,” Simon said.  
  
“Don’t we both.”  
  
  
Simon was getting restless and it showed in his training sessions with Raphael. He was taken down many times.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Was the question that broke the dam.  
  
“I miss everything. Clary, Isabelle, even Jace, my mom even if she thinks that I am possessed by a demon, Jocelyn, Luke, Google, Technology, among other things,” Simon ranted.  
  
“And you’ll see those things soon.” Something flashed in Raphael’s expression that Simon missed.  
  
“I don’t doubt it. I just can’t help it,” Simon said.  
  
Raphael pulls him into a hug, surprising Simon. “We will do everything in our power to help you.”  
  
Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael and tried not to cry.  
  
  
Since the day Raphael hugged him, it never left Simon’s mind. After talking with Alec, they concluded that he was pansexual and liked Raphael. Simon was glad that he at least understood what was happening with his feelings.  
  
Simon was reading through a book when the phone rang. One thing he was excited about was the phones that he only saw on tv shows and movies.  
  
“Yello,” he answered.  
  
“You really need to work on your greeting,” Magnus said from the other side.  
  
“So I’ve been told,” Simon replied, remembering all the times Future Magnus had said the same thing.  
  
“I need you and Alan to come over. I have news.” Magnus hung up.  
  
“Alan,” Simon called.  
  
Alec walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. “Yeah?”  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Get dressed; Magnus needs us.”  
  
  
Magnus was fluttering around his apartment. The excitement and nervousness bled from him. Simon just stared. He and Alec were waiting for Magnus to share the news with them.  
  
Just as Simon was about to open his mouth Magnus said, “I found a way to get you home.”  
  
Simon and Alec leaned forward, eager to hear more.  
  
“I was looking through a book on portals when I stumbled upon something,” Magnus paused for effect. “I found a portal that could help you. There are some specifics that I won’t go into, but it will be done in a month.”  
  
The world fell from Simon as he leaned back into the couch. White noise rang in his ears, he took an unnecessary breath. He came to Alec hugging him.  
  
“We can go home!” Alec cried. Simon gripped on tight. It felt surreal.  
  
They could go home.  
  
  
Over their third month, Simon and Alec tried to live their life in the fifties to the fullest since they wouldn’t be coming back. Simon went to work and had a permanent pep that scared Stephanie. Alec’s attitude change got him more tips and thus better food.  
  
One thing that became apparent to Simon was that he and Raphael were getting closer. Their training sessions became hanging out. Simon had managed to get Raphael to say God’s name and wear his cross without any hesitation or harm.  
  
“How is the future,” Raphael asked out of the blue one day.  
  
Simon thought about something he could say without changing what he knew. “People become a lot more accepting. We go to the Moon. Phones can be carried in your pocket,” Simon listed.  
  
“The Moon?”  
  
“Yeah. I probably shouldn’t have said that. Although you won’t know when or who goes.”  
  
“But seriously, the Moon?”  
  
Simon giggled at the awestruck expression on Raphael’s face. His eyes were lit up with the emotion and Simon just stared. He didn’t notice that their faces were getting closer.  
  
“Sheldon!” Alec called. Simon mentally cursed him as he stood.  
  
“Gotta go,” Simon waved to Raphael and left.  
  
Simon stopped in front of Alec with a glare. It softened when he saw the look on the others face.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Two weeks,” Alec said. “Two weeks and I get to see my family and our friends.”  
Simon wrapped an arm around the trembling Shadowhunter. “I know,” he whispered.  
  
The night was spent with Alec wrapped in Simon’s arm, Simon repeating “I know” over and over again.  
  
  
The day had come. Simon and Alec had quit their jobs and said their goodbyes the week before in order to get ready for the trip back. Stephanie had cried, almost causing Simon to cry as well (that wouldn’t have gone well with the blood tears and all).  
  
It was decided that Magnus’ apartment would be used to make the portal. There were few words spoken and Magnus set what he needed up.  
  
“I will have to put memory blocking spells on Raphael and I. It will last only until you are brought to 1953,” Magnus informed. Raphael nodded in agreement.  
  
Magnus waved his hand dramatically. A few words were mumbled and a portal appeared.  
  
Simon stared into the swirling vortex. This was it, they were finally able to go home. The one thing the wanted. Simon met Alec’s eyes, both having the same thought in their heads.  
  
They didn’t want to leave.  
  
In the past three months, they made a life here in 1953. They had a home. They had managed to survive in another timeline and built a place they called home.  
  
Home.  
  
They could go home. To see Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Luke, Jocelyn. Their friends and family. Raphael and Magnus. Acquaintance and Fiance. They had to go back.  
  
But that doesn’t mean that they want to.  
  
Alec looked away first. He took a deep breath and walked through the portal. Simon watched him disappear. He turned to Magnus and Raphael.  
  
“I’ll see you again,” Simon said, pretending to notice the tears in their eyes.  
  
“I guess we will,” Magnus replied.  
  
Simon gave a watery smile as he turned back to the portal. Before he could take a step to the portal, he was turned around and a pair of lips descended on his.  
  
Simon surrendered to Raphael’s lips. He held on to the back of Raphael’s head on the front of his shirt. Both of Raphael’s hands cradled his face. Their lips moved languidly, unhurriedly.  
  
Raphael pulled back all too soon. “Even though I won’t remember this for a while, I like you.”  
  
“I like you too,” Simon said, dazed from the kiss.  
  
“When you see me again, give me a kiss,” Raphael said with a quirk of his lip.  
  
Simon had enough time to nod before he was pushed backward.  
  
  
Simon watched the portal disappear. He already missed 1953.  
  
“Simon!” He turned to see Clary run to his and give him a hug. His arms automatically wound around her. His mind was too busy thinking about what he left.  
  
“We were waiting for you to come back,” she said when they parted.  
  
“How long did you wait?” Simon asked.  
  
“Few weeks. Magnus and Raphael never told us how long you were in whatever time you were in,” Clary said with a shrug.  
  
“Three months in 1953.”  
  
“That explains the clothes,” Clary joked.  
  
“Where are they? Magnus and Raphael, I mean.” Simon needed to see them.  
  
Clary rattled off an address. Simon knew where they were. At the apartment. He said his goodbyes and left.  
  
  
It was like nothing had changed when Simon stepped in. Everything was just as they had left it.  
  
“I bought it after you left and left it alone. I cleaned it up as soon as I got my memories back,” Magnus said from where he was cuddled on the couch with Alec.  
  
“Thank you,” Simon said with unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
“It was the least I could do,” Magnus waved before burrowing into Alec’s chest. “Raphael is in your side of the room.”  
  
Simon, greatly distracted, walked to his side of the room. His throat ran dry when he saw Raphael lying on his bed, reading one of the many spell books.  
  
“Magic seems too complicated,” Raphael said.  
  
Simon just stared. Raphael stared back with an arched brow.  
  
All too sudden, Simon launched himself at the vampire. He attached his lips to Raphael’s. Much like the kiss that happened to Simon a few minutes ago, it was at a slow steady pace.  
  
Simon was the first to pull back. He may have gotten lost in Raphael’s eyes (yes he knows how cheesy that is).  
  
“Not complaining, but what was that for.” Simon rolled his eyes at the teasing tone.  
  
“I did make a promise.”  
  
“I don’t think you fulfilled it.” Simon gladly leaned in for another kiss with a huff.  
  
It was totally worth the look on the other’s faces when he and Alec told them about 1953.


End file.
